


Captured

by ElliotTheGreen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Modification, Branding, Collar, Dom/sub, F/M, Involentary Enslavement, M/M, WIP, Work In Progress, enslavement, leash, light teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotTheGreen/pseuds/ElliotTheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Karkat Vantas, it seems hopeless. Having been captured, enslaved, and changed by the most infamous pirate of Alternian Seas, hope is hard to come by, but thats all about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Made a writing blog, just in case you guys want to stay updated on this stuff! thehomoswriteblog.tumblr.com

_Run._  
 _Oh god run._  
Sprinting as fast as the unfortunate boy could, Karkat Vantas was currently sprinting through the thick of an Alternian forest, flying past the dark coloured trees, his legs throwing the rest of his body forward as fast as they could. Behind him, a cerulean woman, two of her decks hands gave chase, slowly gaining on the mutant. "This way! I know it went this way!" The leader of the trio called out to her subordinates, gliding through the wooded land swiftly, efficiently, years of chasing down escaping slaves or fleeing slaves-to-be having been a detailed teacher.

  
Suddenly, Karkat felt himself lunge forward, taking just a second to register the fact that his feet were no longer on the ground. With an audible thud, he landed, sliding in the dirt, before coming to a sudden and painful stop when his head met the trunk of a tree, ripping the boy from the conscious world. It took the pirate queen but a moment to find the boy's knocked-out body. Within a moment more, the two crew hands assisting her were carrying that body onto her massive ship, sails, even in their folded position slapping against the mast, a storm wind coming in.

Slowly, Karkat's eyes, already having started to gain a red tint as he's aged, opened. Fluttering a few times as he dropped his head to the left, then in the opposite direction, taking a minute before what had just happened settled in, but when it did, the boy's heart started bucking in his chest, beating rapidly as he tried to stand, only to find himself handcuffed to the bed, if it could even be called that. The wooden frame shook and creaked in response to the force Karkat showed it. Panicking slightly, the mutant tried once again to throw himself off the bed, hoping that maybe just maybe the frame holding him would give, red tears building up slightly at the corners of his eyes, he gave yet another, powerful pull, muttering to himself hysterically "Oh god no please no, please break please please please". In the end, his fighting was in vain, his wrist now raw from being dug into. Chest rising then falling as he panted, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks, the Vantas looked around desperately for any  other option of escape, he knew what would happen to him, being a mutant. If he was lucky, he'd get culled. If he was less fortunate, he'd be enslaved, living life as an object, worth less than the mattress-less bed he was lying on.   
It was bleak either way  
he needed an out.

 


	2. An Object.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets the woman that owns him. Calling it a warm welcome would be an understatement. The boy is putty in her hands within minutes, Karkat starts to have second thoughts about being a slave, maybe it won't be so bad!  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone raised a very good point in the comments, and I want everyone to know, Karkat isn't going to ever be 'broken', he'll never become a soulless shell, he's seen horrible stuff in canon, and still has his fire, I intend him to keep that fire!

_"Ma'am!" A blue-blooded deckhand called as he went topside, running up to his captain, the infamous Spinneret Mindfang, "Ma'am! We heard banging from within his-" paused, shaking his head once at himself before correcting "-it's room! We think it's awake!" He reported, a sharp smirk slithering across the pirate queens lips as she released the wheel, motioning for her second to take it. "Good. Get it to my quarters within five minutes, understood?" She ordered, stepping down onto the quarter-deck, sailor following, nodding in response, before running back down to the hold "Yes ma'am!"_

 

"Slow down... Just breath god dammit!" Karkat barked to himself, breath having slowed. He wasn't fooling himself, however, he knew he was just as scared as he was when he first awoke. The only difference now was that he wasn't panting as hard. The boy was in the middle of looking around the room for another possible route out when the door was thrown open with a slam, causing the boy to jump slightly. "Your owner wants you." The man announced as he approached the trapped troll, face firm, features square, rough from years at sea. "My... My owner?" Karkat questioned, still stunned from this whole thing, he wouldn't receive an answer however, the pirate responding by unlocking the cuffs holding Karkat to the bed, harshly slamming it right back on as soon as he was free, giving the poor boy no time to fight back. "Goddamnit ouch! Fucking don-!" He started to protest, his wrist still throbbing, raw. "Shut up." The much larger man growled back, voice grainy, low, enough to scare the boy into doing just that. 

Without ever taking him topside, Karkat was lead to a dark, wooden door, eyes falling in all directions, taking in the sight of the huge ship. He didn't remember any of it however, he was numb, in shock. When they arrived, the hardened crewmember knocked on the door, gently, more like a servant of a nobel than an experienced sailor. "Ma'am, it's here." ' _It?'_ Karkat thought, looking up to the troll, hopelessly looking for mercy. "Good! Bring it in!" Mindfang called from the other side. She'd been doing this for a long time, she knew just how to handle slaves, how to break them in, or just break them. Following the demand with no question, the troll escorting Karkat opened the door, in contrast to the impatience he displayed to Karkat's door, he slowly pulled this one towards him, as if handling some priceless piece of art.  
  
The sight inside was much more luxurious than the rest of the ship, a dark wooden desk parallel to the two trolls, red carpet covering the floor, a port hole to the left of it, a door behind it, to the right. However, one thing that was notably absent was the captain herself. While Karkat may have been silently questioning it, the deckhand knew better, simply shoving the handcuffed boy into the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Still silent, Karkat slowly looked around, examining the room before him. He next dropped his sight to the Carpet under his feet. His shoes forbade him from actually feeling it, but he could tell it was soft from just looking at it. ' _Jesus fuck, you've been kidnapped and you're fucking thinking about the carpet, holy fuck you're stupid!"_ He silentlyscolded, shaking his head, giving into a nervous swallow, before sheepishly piping up, uncharacteristically nervous "H...Hello? Hello!?"  
  
"Stop shouting." A silky, soft voice cooed out in response, the captain slowly strolling out from the door behind her desk, smirking cheek to cheek as she entered, looking down at her newest slave.  
The sight before Karkat made his jaw drop (and something else rise).   
  
Mindfang stood before Karkat, her usual attire gone, replaced with something much more exposing, heel boots on her feet, going up to just below her knees, cerulean in colour. Hugging her midsection, a black accented corset in the same colour as her heels emphasised her already sizable breast, perking them up even further. A black bra hid those breast, looking as if it was to burst at any moment. On her arms, dark blue elbow gloves rested on her. Finally, a simple pair of panties covered her pelvis, a black spider web pattern over the front.  
  
"Holy..." The stunned boy started, invoking a giggle from his owner as she sat on the desk across from him, explaining in a soft, almost loving voice "I know what you think, you think that I'm here to only make a quick buck off you, sell you into a life of pain, that I view you as any other possession, that I view you as an object. Thats not true, any of it!" As she spoke, Karkat was to mesmerized to really process any of it, "In fact," she purred, "I've been looking for a new personal slave, one that could satisfy me in more... personal ways". Slowly, she rose from the desk, standing tall over the kneeling troll. Gently, she held his chin, tilting his head up so their eyes locked, her own a brilliant shade of dark blue, rich and deep. "Tell me, how old are you, cutie?"   
  
"I... I ah, nine! Nine sweeps!" He finally got out, mind blurred with a potent mix of lust and surprise. "The perfect age for such a slave!" Mindfang declared, nearly giggling. "You've no bad habits to be trained out of... you're like a blank slate, of which I can design whatever I desire. Are you a virgin?" She bluntly inquired, sending a slight jolt up Karkat's spine, provoking a full, red, blush into his cheeks. "I-I- uhm!" He stuttered nervously, prompting Mindfang to slowly bend down into the boy, pressing her soft, warm, lips into his, calmly silencing the boy. For a minute, she held, resting her lips against Karkat's, rubbing against them softly, earning some soft purrs from the boy. When they finally did separate, Karkat exhaled, nearly silent "I-I am...".   
  
"Oh? Good." The mutant's owner replied, the boy's chin still in hand, smiling down at him. This smile was different than the one from before, and Karkat, even in his current state, picked up on it. This one was sharp, condensing, some would even say entertained.  
  
" _I've never gotten one when they were still a virgin_."


	3. A Crab Into the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to grow personal between Karkat, now a slave, and his owner as she starts to chip away at him, gaining more and more control over the mutant as time presses on. Karkat, while not oblivious to all of it, still plays right into her web, allowing her to take control, offering little resistance, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been swamped with work lately!

_'They're always easy, but it's rare to find one **this** easy!' The pirate mused to herself as she viewed the boy kneeling before her, a sharp, sinister, smirk etched upon her lips. She'd spent almost her entire life breaking trolls, turning them into slaves. She knew  by now that using sex appeal was one of the most effective ways to dull them, convincing the body to betray the mind. By the time either aspect knew what was really going on, Mindfang had total control.  They never stood a chance. Poor fools. This boy would be the poorest of the damned. Being a mutant, Mindfang intended to use him as a test dummy, to see how well some methods worked in breaking him. Just from the slight interaction the pirate and her crew had with Karkat, Mindfang could tell that he had a lot fight to him; she'd have a lot of chances for trial  & error.  
But he was ignorant to all this  
all he could focus on was Mindfang's body  
And thats just how she wanted it.  
  
  
_Karkat was totally silent, looking down slightly as he chewed his lip, his face as red as the brightest earth flower. He didn't know what to say, what was he suppose?! ' _Thanks for asking'_? ' _Well **technically** I'm a virgin but there was this one time..'_? There was nothing to be said on his part. He was too embarrassed to even look upon the woman, his eyes firmly locked on the ground, glued to the carpet, its red colouring matching his blood, eyes, and cheeks. His heart was pounding, trapped hands shaking slightly.  
 _  
  
_A life of pirating had gifted Mindfang with an eye for detail. Thus, she easily picked up on just how fearful the slave was. Fear always lead to resistance.  
Slowly, Spinneret closed her fingers around Karkat's chin, gently forcing him to face her. His eyes didn't move, resigned to their section of the floor. Within the boy, a conflict raged, he knew he shouldn't trust this woman, he knew he should fight back, or bolt for the deck the second the cuffs holding his hands behind his back were gone. But, at the same time he knew, or, he thought he knew, rather, that there were easier ways to break someone's mind, faster ways. Why was the one that claimed to be his owner showing such affection? Such desire for him? Maybe she really did need a new hiveslave, a toy for bringing pleasure, like any other. He was angry, he was lustful, he was unsure, but before all else, he was scared.  
  
Where Karkat was abrew with conflict within, Mindfang was calm, calculating, assured. She knew that she was going to break this kid, if this failed, she had a library of other methods to break into. Her only concern with this was  _how_ long it would take to impose subservience upon him, not _if_ she was ever going to. She knew she was going to, one way or another. Slowly, she leaned down, pressing her soft, warm, lips against Karkat's forehead. Holding the kiss for a moment, the cerulean-blooded pirate steadily laid her hands upon her slave's shoulders, holding him steady, attempting to soothe his fear. Her voice gentle, but lined with lust as she spoke, Mindfang gently whispered after her lips rose from Karkat's forehead "I know you don't trust me, you're right not to, but I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I swear to you, if you're an obedient little slave, I'll make you happier than you ever were as a troll." At first, her words only breathed fuel into the conflict burning within Karkat. But, something clicked not a moment later. He didn't give up, he didn't waver to her, he thought. He realized silently, ' _Theres no getting out of this, there's no escape, not yet... I should at least make my time here enjoyable. What's the worst she could have me do?'_. Nodding slowly, Karkat let his decision show, exhaling, "All... Alright, Alright...".  
  
Giggling in response, Mindfang rose back up to her previous pose, standing tall above and before Karkat. "Good boy, now wait here, I've a gift for you, then we can get you out of those cuffs!" She announced, about facing to her door, giving Karkat a perfect eye-level view of her amazing body. A view that, much to his mind's disgust, he gave into taking.  
  
For a moment, Karkat was alone, just he and his thoughts. But before he could turn himself inside out with over thinking, his owner returned, a box in hand, almost 40 centimeters in size on each side, about ten or so thick. Dropping the box on her desk with an audible ' **THUD** ', it was clear that this wasn't a light package.   
Turning once more, so that she was facing the now-silent boy, she adjusted his sweater, folding the collar of it into itself, making it clear what the fabric was about to be replaced with. Lowering the package so that it was to her side, the pirate slowly opened it, the sight inside sending a nervous shiver down Karkat's spine.  
  
A collar, unlike one he had ever seen before, was glaring back at the unfortunate boy, an ash coloured metal, thick and tall, at least 4 centimeters thick, about 5 tall. The sight reignited the anxiety he had felt before, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breath picking up slightly in response. In reality it only took a few moments for Mindfang to lift the collar up out of the box, and secure it around Karkat's neck. But it may as well have been sweeps from his point of view, he was numb, nearly shaking as he felt the weight around his neck, and a great weight it was! He instantly felt it pulling down on him, choking him slightly in it's tight fit. It had to weigh at least seven kilos, saying that Karkat was uncomfortable in it wouldn't do his discontent justice. Silently, he hoped with all his mind that he wouldn't have to wear it much, perhaps only when he was in her presence, or when he was out of quarters? That was a hope that was quickly smashed. With a sinister click, Karkat heard a lock close in the slots in the back, the huge padlock-like device only adding even more weight to him.  ' _This can't be happening, please no,_   **fuck!** ' He pleaded to himself silently, gritting his teeth behind a closed mouth, trying with all his might to keep his composure before the mighty woman.  
  
Her sharp eyes, however, sold the boy out, telling just how shaken up he was. She knew this lead to fear. She knew fear would lead to rebellion. She had to deal with this now.  
"What's your name, cutie?" She cooed out, her tone almost motherly as the words glided out. Taken back even further by the affection, silent for a moment, Karkat looked up to her, letting his jaw open slightly, trying to speak, but void of words for a moment. Finding his language, the kneeling boy finally gave "...Karkat, it's Karkat, why?". In his anxiety, he inadvertently allowed the final word, that of question, to slip out. He couldn't pin a reason as to why, but he instantly regretted asking. Chuckling at her slave, amused by how nervous he was, like a low-blood in a film asking an out ranking caste to a celebration. "How else would I know what to call you?" She giggled in reply, rolling her eyes as she stood, walking behind the desk, sliding a drawer open, finishing her walk by walking behind the scare mutant. After a moment more, he felt the weight of the cuffs drop off him, landing with a clank and a bang behind him, freeing his still somewhat raw wrist. "Come on, get up!" Mindfang encouraged, stepping back from him, looking him over. With but a second of hesitation, Karkat slowly, carefully, as if he'd spook the woman with too fast of a motion, rose back to his feet, a posture he felt he hadn't experienced in quite some time.  He swayed slightly as he stood, in combination of the foreign weight of the collar and the numbness of his legs, having fallen asleep from being sat on for far too long. Holding him by the shoulders as Karkat swayed, Mindfang shot him a nearly predatory smile. Sharp,  cold, sinister. "Heh, easy there-" She paused, putting emphasis on his name "-Karkat, take it slow, it can take some time to get use to such a heavy collar!" ' _and how would you know?'_ Karkat thought to himself, catching himself from glaring at his owner, wanting to get on her good side.   
  
Sliding the box over to her with her foot, keeping a hand on Karkat's collar, Mindfang knelt down to the small cardboard container, lifting a chain leash out of it, latching the monstrosity onto the already weightful metal collar around his neck. "Good!" She exclaimed as she stopped to admired her newest slave, continuing on to say in a low, desire-filled voice "All we have to do now is get you out of those clothes; those are clothes for a troll. You're not a troll, you're a slave!" She explained, mocking the boy, testing him, knowing that even  **if** he tried to fight back against her, at this point he was very much under control. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Karkat looked to Mindfang, eyebrows furrowed and cocked back in an expression of nervousness, of fear; the only person that had ever seen him naked was his lusus when he was but a wiggler! Replying to that look of fear with one of sinister entertainment, comforting "Karkat" He still hadn't grown use to hearing her say his name in her lustful, alluring voice, "I won't judge, I'm a professional, you know this!" ' _A professional slaver. How the hell is that suppose to make me feel any better?!'._ He decided to remain silent.  
  
Slowly, clearly hesitant, Karkat lowered his hands to the hem of his sweater. Mindfang watching intently all the while, he carefully lifted it up, over his body, through the chain, exposing his bare, thin chest to the sea air. He had no trace of fat, with just a thin layer of muscle over his bones. Forcing a swallow down, Karkat then looked to his lower body, erection throbbing in his standard grey jeans. Resolving that fighting or refusing to do so would only bring more pain, the nervous boy popped the button open, sliding the metal fly down slowly, before finally, hesitantly wiggling out of the denim, letting them fall to the floor.   
  
"Well Well, what's going on here?" Mindfang purred, snickering as the boy's desperate length sprung up in his boxers, reaching for him, gently taking his glans into her palm, rubbing him back and forth through the thin fabric. "Oh-Oh Shit..." Karkat caught himself moaning, jaunting his hips forward towards the pirate, body blatantly begging for more, desperate for the orgasm building inside him! "Ah-ah-ah, not yet slave! C'mon, off with you boxers!" She encouraged, giggling at the clearly deprived boy. Most all of his hesitation replaced with desire, mind once sharp with suspicion, now dulled by the need for orgasm, Karkat nearly ripped the fabric off his body, rock hard length finally exposed. He hadn't ever been the biggest down there, in fact, he was very much on the small side, one reason he'd never let himself lose his virginity, an even 8 centimeters. Not that Mindfang had any complaints about that, in fact, she found Karkat's tiny length adorable! She didn't hesitated to make it known. Reaching down once again, she gently cupped the boy's genitals, rubbing them, cooing out "Aw, it's cute! Is that all you have?" She mocked. As embarrassed as he felt, Karkat couldn't help but produce a needy moan, legs clenching together slightly, tongue resting right against his teeth as the cerulean teased him. "Oh, don't worry, you'll get what you want soon enough, slave," She quietly, ominously purred in response to the slave's blatant, burning desire.  
  
Locking eyes with his owner once more as her promise landed upon his ears, Karkat forced another swallow, simply nodding slowly, still unsure as to just  _how_ she expected him to respond to such a proposition. The pirate simply smirked down at the boy, apparently satisfied with his response, before giving his chain-leash a gentle tug, singing for him to follow her as she went back to her respiteblock. Stumbling forward slightly as his leash was jerked, Karkat was right behind Mindfang as she entered, looking around the room for anything of interest. But before he could get a good look at anything, he was tossed down onto a bedframe, much like the one he awoke on. This one, however, was metal and (thankfully) held a mattress upon it. Clipping his leash to the frame of it, the alluring pirate then straddled over Karkat's pelis, hovering just above his length.  
  
 _"So, how do you want your last orgasm, my horny little slave?"_


	4. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! I'm really sorry about my absence! I've been so busy with colleges, school, and work as of late that I've had no energy in my free time! I'm starting back up!

_Working on it as we speak! Just wanted this up so you guys know I'm working on it!_

**Author's Note:**

> This is still very much a work in Progress, it will eventually lead into a Karkat x all the Beta trolls (individually), but as that may take a while, I'm going to tag the relationships as they come into the fic.


End file.
